leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tate and Liza
Tate (Japanese: フウ Fu) and Liza (Japanese: ラン Lan) are the twin Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City's Gym, known officially as the Mossdeep Gym. They specialize in . They give the to s who defeat them. They are the only characters in the games to have the Leaders (Japanese: ジムリーダー Gym Leader). | corecolor= | bordercolor= | color2= | name=Tate & Liza | jname=フウとラン | tmname=Fu & Lan | slogan=yes | sloganline=The mystic combination! | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Liza & Tate.png | size=180px | caption=Art from Tate (left) and Liza (right) | gender=Female (Liza), Male (Tate) | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Blue| hometown=Mossdeep City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Jin (father) and (mother) (anime) Mt. Pyre guardians (grandparents) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Leader Pokémon Trainers Leaders | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , | leader=yes | gym=Mossdeep Gym | badge=Mind | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG099 | epname=It's Still Rocket Roll to Me | enva='Tate:' Jason Griffith Liza: Andi Whaley | java='Tate:' Takahiro Mizushima Liza: Chisa Yokoyama | }} In the games Tate and Liza run the Mossdeep City Gym. Both specialize in Pokémon and give out the Mind Badge once defeated. They also give . The two of them engage in a Double Battle against the when they challenge them. In , they participate in the Pokémon World Tournament. Unlike in Hoenn, Tate and Liza do not battle as a team, instead participating as individuals. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, besides the Mossdeep Gym, Tate and Liza can also be met at the Lilycove Department Store after becoming , buying new toys on the fifth floor. / / Leader Tate&Liza / Mystic Duo Tate&Liza / Leaders Liza & Tate :Strategy :We battle in cooperation. :We battle in cooperation! :Trainer's Pokémon :Always friendly Pokémon. :Pokémon that are always friendly! :Self-Introduction :We understand each other, and we understand others. :Papa has trouble telling the two of us apart! :We can read each others' minds—and the minds of our opponents, too. Pokémon mod 2}}|0=ruby|1=sapphire}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=RS |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 12000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch onwards |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 13000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Tate & Liza |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Tate and Liza use three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Tate will always lead with his and Liza will always lead with her . Tate =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Tate.png |prize=1BP |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Tate |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}}}} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Tate.png |prize=1BP |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Tate |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}}}} | | | Liza =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Liza.png |prize=1BP |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Liza |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}}}} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Liza.png |prize=1BP |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Liza |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | mod 2}}|0=black 2|1=white 2}} color dark}}}} | | | mod 2}}|0=omega ruby|1=alpha sapphire}} color dark}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLiza & Tate.png |size=150px |prize= 10,800 |class=Leaders |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Liza & Tate |game=ORAS |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Mossdeep Gym * Before battle :Tate: "Hehehe... Were you surprised?" :Liza: "Fufufu... Were you surprised?" :Tate: "That there are two Gym Leaders?" :Liza: "That there are two Gym Leaders?" :Tate: "We're twins!" :Liza: "We're twins!" :Tate: "We don't need to talk because..." :Liza: "We can each determine what..." :Tate: "The other is thinking..." :Liza: "All in our minds!" :Tate: "This combination of ours..." :Liza: "Can you beat it?" * Being defeated :Tate: "What? Our combination..." :Liza: "Was shattered!" :Tate: "It can't be helped. You've won..." :Liza: "So, in recognition, take ." * After being defeated :Tate: "The Mind Badge enhances the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def of your Pokémon." :Liza: "It also lets you use the HM move Dive outside of battle." :Tate: "You should also take this, too." :Tate: "That TM04 contains..." :Liza: "Calm Mind!" :Tate: "It raises Sp. Atk and..." :Liza: "It raises Sp. Def!" :Tate: "It's a move that's perfect..." :Liza: "For Psychic Pokémon!" * If the player talks to them afterwards :Tate: "Looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon is far stronger than the bond that we share as twins." :Liza: "You will become even stronger! We've battled you, so we know." * If the player has only one Pokémon in their party :Tate: "Hehehe... Were you surprised?" :Liza: "That there are two Gym Leaders?" :Tate: "Oops, you have only one..." :Liza: "Pokémon that can battle." :Tate: "We can't battle that way!" :Liza: "If you want to challenge us, bring some more Pokémon." ; * After registering them :Tate: "Oh! You're..." :Liza: "!" :Tate: "We're in training again..." :Liza: "So we can reopen our Gym!" :Tate: "When our Gym is ready..." :Liza: "When our Gym is ready..." :Tate: "A mark'll appear by our name..." :Liza: "On the Match Call list." * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :Tate: ", congratulations!" :Liza: ", congratulations!" :Tate: "The two of us are..." :Liza: "Still in training!" :Tate: "We need some more time, but..." :Liza: "When our Gym is ready..." :Tate: "A mark'll appear by our name..." :Liza: "On the Match Call list." * When rematch is available :Tate: "!" :Liza: "!" :Tate: "Our Gym is ready!" :Liza: "Our Gym is ready!" :Tate: "Please come visit...!" :Liza: "Mossdeep anytime!" * After a rematch :Tate: ", the battle we had..." :Liza: "Is an invaluable experience." :Tate: "It would be nice if..." :Liza: "We could all battle again!" ;Rematch * Before battle :Tate: "Pokémon..." :Liza: "Pokémon..." :Tate: "By changing the party's mix..." :Liza: "The battle style changes." :Tate: "But me..." :Liza: "But me..." :Tate: "I'll always be with Liza!" :Liza: "I'll always be with Tate!" :Tate: "Our combination..." :Liza: "We'll show you again and again!" * Being defeated :Tate: "You and your Pokémon..." :Liza: It's as if you were siblings! * After being defeated :Tate: "You can knock us down, but we'll never stay down!" :Liza: "Because the two of us, we always support each other!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :Both: "I can make myself one with Pokémon! Can you beat this combination?" * Before battle (second round) :Both: "Thanks to my strict training, I can make myself one with Pokémon! Can you beat this combination?" * Before battle (final round) :Both: "Thanks to my strict training, I can make myself one with Pokémon! Can you beat this combination and the bond between me and my Pokémon?" * Being defeated :Tate: "The... The combination of me and my Pokémon!" :Liza: "Oh! The combination of me and my Pokémon..." * If the player is defeated :Both: "The combination of me and my Pokémon was superior!" * After being defeated :Tate: "It looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon was far stronger than mine..." :Liza: "It looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon will grow stronger! I can tell!" * After winning :Tate: "Actually, I'm a twin! When I'm with my sister, I'm much stronger! I mean we can finish each other's thoughts!" :Liza: "Actually, I'm a twin! When I'm with my brother, I'm much stronger! I mean we can finish each other's thoughts!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :Both: "The fact that you won means your combination with your Pokémon must've been super perfect!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City *If spoken to directly :Tate: "Heh heh heh... I'm Tate. I'm the Gym Leader of Mossdeep City." :Liza: "Hee hee hee... I'm Liza. I'm the Gym Leader of Mossdeep City!" *If the player tries to enter the Gym :Tate: "No, no, no. Not the Gym!" :Liza: "You can't go in!" *If spoken to directly after 15 days have passed since the first adventure was completed :Tate: "Liza and I have a special power. And right now it's telling me that we will meet you in battle someday." :Liza: "Tate and I are twins. We understand each other without words." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Mossdeep Gym * Before battle :Tate: "Heh heh heh... Were you surprised?" :Liza: "Tee hee hee... Were you surprised?" :Tate: "That there are two Gym Leaders?" :Liza: "That there are two Gym Leaders?" :Tate: "We're twins!" :Liza: "We're twins!" :Tate: "We don't need to talk because..." :Liza: "...we can each tell..." :Tate: "...what the other is thinking... " :Liza: "...all in our minds!" :Tate: "This combination of ours..." :Liza: "Can you beat it?" * Being defeated :Tate: "Our... Our..." :Liza: "Teamwork." * After being defeated :Tate: "It can't be helped. You've won..." :Liza: "...so take this in recognition!" :Tate: "The Mind Badge has the power to make all Pokémon up to Level 80, including those you've received from other people, obey you!" :Liza: "It also enables Pokémon to use the HM move called Dive!" :Tate: "And take this, too!" :Tate: "Calm Mind..." :Liza: "...comes from relaxing your mind and concentrating." :Tate: "Pokémon's Sp. Atk and..." :Liza: "...Pokémon's Sp. Def..." :Tate: "...will be heightened by this move!" :Liza: "It's a perfect move for Psychic-type Pokémon!" :Tate: "Looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon is far stronger than the bond we share as twins... But you'll go on from here to form even more bonds! That's the future I see for you!" :Liza: "There may be a harsh ordeal ahead for you and your Pokémon... But that's all right! You and your Pokémon aren't alone! You have each other! That's why we want you to face whatever troubles may come your way head-on and full of courage!" * If the player has only one Pokémon in party :Tate: "Oh, you only have..." :Liza: "...one Pokémon to battle." :Tate: "Then we can't battle you!" :Liza: "We want to battle you, so please bring more Pokémon!" * After becoming Champion :Tate: "I sensed that you had become the Champion! It seems that your bonds with your Pokémon have grown stronger and deeper since we last battled. Liza and I will both train even more so that we may battle you head-on again someday!" :Liza: "I sensed that you had become the Champion! It seems that your bonds with so many people have grown stronger and deeper since we last battled. Tate and I will both train even harder so that we may battle you in earnest again someday!" ;Lilycove Department Store :Tate: "Ooh! This is nice!" :Liza: "Ooh! This is nice, too!" :Tate: "Hey, Liza, this is cool, too!" :Liza: "Look, Tate, this is cute, too!" *If talked to :Liza: "It's a Trainer! I got a lot of new toys today!" :Tate: "A Trainer! I got a lot of new toys today!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Tate and Liza debuted in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me. Their father Jin is the director and an astronaut at the Mossdeep Space Center and often goes into space to search for extraterrestrial Pokémon. As a result, they often spend time at the Space Center, and even have s in simulated zero-gravity conditions, which they accomplish by using their 's technique to levitate them. In the anime, Liza is revealed to be the older of the twins (by around a few minutes). When and visited Mossdeep City, Tate quickly befriended Max since they had a few things in common, including Max's issues with his own sister . Likewise, Liza related with May, and showed the group around the facility. Later, while Tate and Max were hanging out in the cockpit of the space shuttle, infiltrated the area with the intent of stealing it. Tate and Max were unaware of this until the trio reached the cockpit, whereupon tied the two boys up with rope. Fortunately, Ash's Corphish was aboard the shuttle as well and freed the duo, who promptly knocked the trio out. Afterwards, Tate and Max safely landed the airborne shuttle. Team Rocket was then attacked by a vengeful Liza and May, who used their and , respectively, before Ash's Pikachu sent them blasting off. In Solid as a Solrock, Tate and Liza faced off against Ash in a Double Battle, in which their Lunatone and , respectively, went up against Pikachu and . At first, the twins continuously argued with each other, which allowed their opponents to get hits in. However, after another attack by Team Rocket, the twins managed to work together and set aside their differences. In the battle that followed, they showed an incredible ability to balance each other's Pokémon, forcing Ash to use unorthodox tactics in order to defeat them. Eventually, Pikachu and Swellow used the former's attack as a makeshift armor, and with this newfound power, they easily defeated Lunatone and Solrock, earning Ash the . Character Liza is depicted as being more experienced in , and it is implied in their debut episode that she always defeats Tate whenever the two have a battle. During a Gym challenge, Liza often provides the defense to protect her brother's . She is also the first to make a move and sometimes directs Tate's attack strategy to ensure that they are in sync. Liza appears to be more independent and confident, whereas Tate is more jovial and focused on proving his own worth. Liza loves to annoy Tate by teasingly reminding him of things, and especially refers to him as her "little" brother even though they are twins, which proves to be her primary way of agitating Tate. Regardless of her teasing habits, Liza cares for Tate and will stand up for him against people antagonizing him. Pokémon This listing is of Tate and Liza's Pokémon in the : Tate's is the Pokémon he uses in all of his Gym s. In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, it battled Liza's , but lost. Later, in Solid as a Solrock!, it fought with Liza's Lunatone against Ash's Pikachu and , but lost.}} Liza's is the Pokémon she uses in all of her Gym s. When the twins battled each other in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Lunatone won the match for Liza. She later used it against after they failed to steal a space shuttle from the Mossdeep Space Center. In Solid as a Solrock!, it fought with Tate's against Ash's Pikachu and , but lost.}} At Mossdeep Gym live at the Mossdeep Gym. Whenever Tate and Liza want to have a with each other, they use to make a zero-gravity battlefield. When wanted to steal the space shuttle for the , the Baltoy stopped the shuttle with Confusion. Baltoy's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Tate:' 水島大宙 Takahiro Mizushima Liza: 横山智佐 Chisa Yokoyama |en='Tate:' Jason Griffith Liza: Andi Whaley |fi='Tate:' Peter Pihlström Liza: Susa Saukko |fr_eu='Tate:' Frederik Haùgness Liza: Fanny Roy |pt_br='Tate:' Dado Monteiro Liza: Samira Fernandes |es_la='Tate:' Irwin Daayán Liza: María Fernanda Morales |es_eu='Tate:' Álex Saudinós Liza: Inés Blázquez}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Tate and Liza are the guardians of Mt. Pyre, having taken over the position from their grandparents. When Flannery calls the Gym Leaders together for a meeting about Team Magma and Team Aqua, Tate and Liza are forced to ignore the call so that they can head over to Mt. Pyre. There, they encounter Team Magma, who aim to steal the Red and Blue Orbs so that they can be used to control and . The attackers turn out to be illusions created by Blaise. By distracting Tate and Liza with his illusions, Blaise is able to easily sneak into the chamber holding the orbs and steal them. Tate and Liza later appear on with Juan, who is revealed to have rescued them. They are tasked with training and so that they would be ready to face Groudon and Kyogre. They train Ruby and Sapphire in various forms of Double Battle styles so that they may work together and defeat their opponents. Once the time has come for Ruby and Sapphire to head off, Tate and Liza award Sapphire the Mind Badge. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated and Groudon and Kyogre have returned to their deep slumber, Tate and Liza celebrate the victory with their allies and thank Sapphire and Ruby for their assistance in the battle. Tate and Liza travel by means of Wallace's aircar to Sootopolis City, along with Juan and Lisia. They and several others are called to the city to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Tate, Liza, and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is for Tate and Liza's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Tate is Tate's main Pokémon. It was first seen traveling with its Trainer on Mt. Pyre, where it used its abilities to sense intruders. Solrock was used in conjunction with Lunatone against the Team Magma Grunts that were aiming to steal the Red and Blue Orbs. Despite their best efforts, the Grunts were only illusions created by Blaise, who easily got past his opponents and stole the orbs.}} . They were first used to battle and on . The two were repeatedly used to help Ruby and Sapphire training for their upcoming battle against and . Spoink's known moves are and .}} Liza is Liza's main Pokémon. It was first seen traveling with its Trainer on Mt. Pyre. Lunatone was used in conjunction with Solrock against the Team Magma Grunts that were aiming to steal the Red and Blue Orbs. Despite their best efforts, the Grunts were only illusions created by Blaise, who easily got past his opponents and stole the orbs.}} . They were first used to battle and on . The two were repeatedly used to help Ruby and Sapphire training for their upcoming battle against and . Spoink's known moves are and .}} In the TCG Tate & Liza was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the characters, with the background artwork by Megumi Mizutani. It was also released as a in Sky-Splitting Charisma and Celestial Storm, with an illustration by Hideki Ishikawa. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Regular print was awarded to winners of GX Ultra Shiny Battle events held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan. It allows the player to choose between two effects: shuffle their hand into the deck and draw 5 cards or switch their Active Pokémon with 1 of their Benched Pokémon. Trivia * Tate and Liza are the only pair of Gym Leaders that are battled together in a Double Battle for a Gym Badge. ** In , instead of serving as a team, Tate and Liza are shown and battled separately. ** Consequently, they are the only Gym Leaders whose is not in stereoscopic 3D in Generation VI, as only Single Battles support it. * Chuang Yi's translations of Pokémon Adventures mistakenly refer to Tate as a girl. * In Generation III , they are the only Gym Leaders to carry more than two Hyper Potions in their first battle. This is likely due to them being a duo, with each of them holding two Hyper Potions. * In , they are referred to as "Leader Tate&Liza" due to the way their Trainer class is programmed. This is fixed in the remakes, where they are called "Leaders Liza & Tate". * In Emerald, is the only Pokémon from the original team to keep its moveset in the rematches. Names Leaders |bordercolor= |fr=Champions |de=Arenaleiter |it=Capipalestra |es=Líderes |ko=체육관 관장 Cheyukgwan Gwanjang }} ---- Related articles * Images Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Masters characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders Category:Characters who are twins Category:Trainers with unique classes